


Alive

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [29]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Crossover, Drabble, Epic Battles, Friendship, Gen, New York City, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Alive' by Cheap Trick.





	Alive

Running top-speed down the middle of New York’s main street, it was do or die right now; Eliot was grinning like crazy the whole way.

“Spencer, you’re gonna get yourself killed!” Rogers yelled over the comms.

“Not today!” the hitter called back, making a perfectly timed duck and cover as shots rained down.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the crazy one!” complained Parker, using Hawkeye’s arrows for cover and diving down off the building.

“Nothing wrong with a little crazy now and then,” Stark laughed, as he swooped overhead.

“Agreed,” Eliot answered with a smirk. “Makes a person feel alive!”


End file.
